


New Beginnings

by faeriewoongie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Burn, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriewoongie/pseuds/faeriewoongie
Summary: A heartbroken Minghao is on a trip to Jeju, hoping to take a breather from his suffocating memories.Mingyu a young upstarting CEO is on a business trip on the same boat to Jeju.a clumsy accident ensues and the two meet
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 20





	New Beginnings

A loud horn resounded, signifying that the ferry boat would soon be departing and would soon take him somewhere far from the place that caused so much pain, somewhere where he could forget his woes even just for a moment. Minghao stood on the deck, the sea breeze caressed his face, making his hair dance with the melody it brings. The sun shone down, not a cloud in sight, making the person glow in its light. He gripped the railings to balance himself as the boat clashed with the waves, fighting against it with the purpose to reach its destination.

Now you may wonder why Minghao's in a ferry boat, instead of just going to his destination by airplane. Well, he could give a lot of reasons for that. But one reason is he just wanted to take it slow, not rushing into things and just enjoy the view that was the endless sea and the peace it brings. He had all the time in the world, he had no deadlines to worry about, so yeah, he wasn't rushing. Minghao stood there for 30 minutes more, just basking in the sun, his hand occasionally busy sketching on his journal that he always brings with him. However this was a new journal, the last journal he had held so many painful memories. Minghao was determined to make new memories in this vacation he had for himself.

He still has around 4 hours 'till he arrives at his destination, so Minghao wasted his time alternating between watching reruns of his favorite show and sketching everything that interests him. He also took some naps in between when his eyes grew too heavy for him to keep awake. 2 hours had passed since then and Minghao was back to watching the latest rerun when the ferry boat felt a turbulent wave, causing the boat to shift a little bit, and the person in front of him to lose his balance. Minghao instinctively stood (after securing his phone in his pocket), reached out and grabbed the person's arm to steady him. However they underestimated the force of the turbulence and the coffee that the other person held had spilled on Minghao's shirt. Thank god the coffee wasn't boiling hot, but it definitely ruined his shirt.

Minghao looked at the stain with disdain, his lips pouting as he racked through his brain for ways to remove the stain without further damaging his shirt, he also searched through his brain to think if he had an extra shirt in his bag that would still save his outfit for the day. The stranger having finally noticed the stain, endlessly said sorry while patting his shirt with the tissue that came along with his coffee.

"It's okay, there's no need to worry." Minghao said. He was startled when the other person had patted the tissue, getting in his personal space, but he couldn't tell the person off; not when he looked like a kicked puppy (he could even imagine a tail tucked in between his feet).

"No it's not okay. I ruined your shirt. Please let me make it up to you." As much as Minghao was annoyed that his shirt got ruined, he couldn't ask the stranger to compensate him. Minghao was ready to turn down the offer when a string of 'please' left the stranger's mouth, attracting attention to the both of them.

"Fine, fine. I guess you can buy me a shirt or something." Minghao said dismissively, returning to his seat. He hoped that the stranger would go away now, but instead he sat down beside Minghao, his long legs stretched, and his hands still cradled the half empty coffee.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Mingyu, the clumsy idiot who spilled coffee on you." The stranger, Mingyu, started, as he sheepishly rubbed at his nape.

"I'm Minghao, and like I said a million times, you don't have to worry about it. It wasn't much of your fault anyway, that wave was quite rough." After that an awkward silence hung in the air, Mingaho resumed, scrolling through his sns while Mingyu fiddled with his coffee cup.

"So uhm you're also going to Jeju island?" Minghao rolled his eyes at the question. Obviously he's going there, he's riding a ferry boat, bound to said island. Where else would he go?

"That's a dumb question, you're obviously going there. The boat's going there so you must be too." Mingyu rambled on, berating himself for asking a stupid question but Minghao just replied a 'yeah, I'm going there' before focusing on his phone again.

"How 'bout you? What will you be doing on Jeju?" Mingaho asked after the silence became too unbearable.

"I'm on a business trip."

"If you're on a business trip, isn't it much faster to reach Jeju by plane rather than by boat?"

"Well, I'm not much in a hurry, and the meeting's still tomorrow, so I have the luxury of time."

"Okay. For someone who's on a business trip, you sure have brought little to no bag." Minghao remarked. As the conversation dragged on, he observed that Mingyu indeed did not have anything on him other than his cup of coffee and probably his phone in his pocket. He sure packed light for this business trip. But apparently that was not the case. Having been reminded of his bag, he muttered a few incomprehensible words but Mingahao had managed to catch a few; 'I left it at my seat', 'I have to go, excuse me'.

And with that Mingyu left in a hurry. Minghao sighed contentedly in his seat. Once again, there was peace and quiet. Having been bored out of his mind with his phone, he grabbed his journal from his satchel and proceeded to sketch some random people. As he was sketching, his mind drifted towards Mingyu. Mingyu was the type of person that Minghao wouldn't usually talk to. He was a bit of a talkative person but he had that innocent charm in him that makes you not want to ignore him. And he looks like a puppy. Minghao wished he had his height. Minghao wasn't that short, but yeah, he still envied the other person's height. It would be very much beneficial for him especially when reaching those high shelves in the grocery stores. He couldn't fathom why such high shelves existed.

"That's beautiful." Huh? Mingaho looked up from his journal finding Mingyu staring at his drawing, eyes filled with wonder. His eyes wandered back to his journal and he was surprised with what he drew. It was Mingyu back when he was introducing himself. Minghao wondered how and why he drew Mingyu when he was just ranting about his God-given height.

"Sure, I guess" Mingaho replied distractedly. He stared at the drawing and even he couldn't deny it, it was indeed beautiful despite it not being finished. He had captured Mingyu in all his likeness, from the way his hair was messy but still managed to look soft, from his sheepish grin, and eyes that were so bright and full of life.

"Can I have it?" Mingyu asked, his puppy eyes on, as he sat beside Minghao once again, sliding his suitcase underneath them right besides Mingahao's.

"Maybe when it's finished?" Mingyu cheered beside him as he watched Minghao as he continued to draw.

"So you're an artist?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"That's so cool" Mingyu beamed too loudly for Minghao's taste, he was going to tell the other to lower it down but his words died down as he saw (he swears he's not imagining it) sparkles in Mingyu's eyes, which elicited a small smile from Minghao. It's been ages since someone looked at his artwork or at him with that boundless adoration and amazement. And Minghao kinda liked the attention.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I did mention that I'm on a business trip right? Well, I'm meeting the CEO of this company. Hopefully we can score a partnership with them."

"You must be in the higher ups if they let you strike up a partnership on your own."

"Well..." Mingyu dragged, rubbing his nape once again and not meeting Minghao's eyes. Making Minghao stare at the other, eyebrows raised in question.

"How high are you up in the hierarchy?"

"I'm also a CEO"

"For real?" Minghao stared in disbelief. If he's not mistaken, the tall and handsome guy beside him was just around his age. But Mingyu just smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. Mingyu had heard that a lot ever since he became the CEO of his company, he's proud of what he had achieved at such a young age. But at this moment, he was just shy and he didn't know why he's acting this way.

"That's awesome. What's your company about?"

"It's a tech company, specializing with smartphones and a few other things. Now, we're thinking of branching out into the computer industry, that's why I'm hoping that this partnership will push through, so we can penetrate the market, and make our company more known."

"That's incredible. Do you have any tips on starting a company?"

"Why? You have plans to start your own in the future?"

"Yeah, I want to start a fashion brand in the future, hopefully. That's why I'm taking Marketing Management this year even though it's kinda late."

"Nonsense! It's never too late. Just go at your own pace, life's not a race you know?" Mingyu gave a toothy grin which caught Minghao off-guard. The other man just seemed to radiate so much brightness that Minghao found to be comfortable. And so they fell into a pleasant conversation. Mingyu tells Minghao of his adventures starting his company and Minghao listening intently, and taking random notes on his journal. Mingyu also shared some of his mishaps brought by his clumsy characteristic which elicited a cute giggle from Minghao. (Mingyu adored the giggle so much that he told a lot of funny stories just to hear it.)

Mingyu also asked Minghao about his work, and so their topic drifted from business to the arts. Minghao found out that although Mingyu was a business minded person, he also shared a love for the arts. Minghao found out that Mingyu loved to paint in his free time. Mingyu showed him a few pictures of his work, and to say that Minghao was amazed is an understatement. The other also liked taking pictures and Minghao was once again impressed. What can't this man do?

Although they lived in two contrasting worlds, they weren't that different from each other. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they didn't notice the time passing by and before they knew it, a loud horn had once again resounded, signalling that they were arriving at their destination. After grabbing their things, they stood at the deck, watching as the island grew bigger and bigger the closer they got to it. And soon they would go their own separate ways. It saddened Mingaho, just thinking about it. He had quite enjoyed Mingyu's presence despite Mingyu being the complete opposite of him.

But as he looks at Mingyu, feeling the breeze on his face, looking as stunning as ever, Minghao is sure that he'll treasure this moment forever. Mingyu had come abruptly and shone a sunray in his broken heart and dark world and for that he was grateful for the other. Mingyu must have felt Minghao staring at him for he turned to his direction and let out that bright smile of his. He pulled Minghao in his direction, pushing their bodies against the railing and Mingyu excitedly pointing at the different fishes that were visible on the sea's surface. Minghao punched the other in the arm and sassed the other for pulling him so forcibly which only made Mingyu laugh and Mingaho smile softly. And so they relished in each other's company until the ferry boat had stopped at the port. This was a wonderful way for Minghao to start his life's new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So Yeah. I started another story with a different ship from a different fandom. hehe. However as of now , this will remain as a oneshot. Let me know if you'll like this, then maybe I can continue exploring this world.
> 
> I wanted to write a gyuhao story and I've been gushing about Minghao these past months. (I just love him). Also I chose this prompt because of the iconic gyuhao cruise ship scene that has been replaying in my head non-stop.
> 
> Although I'm studying the business side of things (my brain's fried because of the accounting stuff), there still may be inaccuracies in this story, so let me know if I made a mistake.
> 
> I think that's all. Let me know if you want me to continue this story or nah. hehe


End file.
